Ashukov Federation
Ashukovo, officially the Ashukov Federation '(Ashukov: ''Ašukovski Federacija; Ашуковски Федерацийа) is a federal micronation, with claims in Europe, North America, Antarctica, and Africa. It is a member-state of the Grand Unified Micronational and the Amagerian Union. The Ashukov Federation is a "Fifth World" micronation with the top score of 10 under the Boodlesmythe-Tallini System, and roughly scores 4 on the Categoric-Gradial/Linden's (Revised) System. Etymology The name Ashukovo comes from a town in Ryazanskaya Oblast, Russia. History Prehistory The history of Ashukovo goes back to the arrival of the earliest human beings in what is now mainland Ashukovo (Dradelia and Laru), roughly 900,000 years ago, with modern humans arriving 30-40,000 years ago and continuous human habitation beginning roughly 12,000 years ago. Amager Havnesgade-Amager was proposed by Luke Albertschine on 1 June, 2011 and work began on forming the micronation the following day with Albertschine becoming the de facto leader. Havnesgade-Amager gained a presence within the MicroWiki community after Albertschine joined MicroWiki and created an article on the micronation on the 7 October, 2011. After federalization, several nations joined Saint Luke and Amager, including Libereco, Saint Luke, Akharnes, and Luciana. This led to an increased level of democracy and allowed for the 2013 elections to take place. The elected Albertschine government held the confidence of the nation, with a 87% approval rating and a strong national government creating many projects. Amager’s status in the St.Charlian Commonwealth was also cemented, with approval unanimous in voters. Amager began to progress, and in late 2012, marriage for LGBT couples and complete secularism was achieved through legislation proposed by Leon Simpson. Febuary 2013 saw Montania and Doshevika admitted as constituents, and the secession of Wick from the federation. First Minister Grant responded to these changes by calling for new elections, leading to a coalition government. First Minister Grant resigned from his position a few weeks later, citing his support for the Hobartstown and Victoria independence movement, which left him incapable of fulfilling his duties. Leon Simpson succeeded him to the position that same day, holding an extraordinary session of the Federal Assembly the next day. He announced plans for the fourth constitution in the history of Amager, and appointed an interim Federal Council until the constitution could be approved. On 30 March 2013 Amager left the St.Charlian Commonwealth, Hobartstown and Victoria seceded and the Fourth Constitution of Amager was unanimously approved. Leon Simpson was elected President and Joseph Kennedy appointed Prime Minister. Days later, Amager was dissolved by the Federal Assembly following Doshevika stating their desire for secession. Establishment Talks on the formation of a Federation were held by Joseph Kennedy and Edward Jacobs soon after the dissolution of the Confederation of Amager. It was decided that the culture of the Federation should be based around the Slavic cultures of Europe, which both Jacobs and Kennedy admired. Soon after Ashukovo was announced, Dradelia and Dorién stated their intentions to join. The Federation was formed on 25 May 2013, after the Dradelian Parliament became the last of the legislatures of the four aspiring member States to approve the constitution. Joseph Kennedy was elected the first President of the Federation soon after. Development and growth After Joseph Kennedy's inauguration on 25 May, he appointed the Prime Minister, the Supreme Court, and the Council of Ministers. Soon after establishment, Akharnes revoked its GUM membership and Ashukovo became a member of the GUM. After the dissolution of Saint Edward and Zealand on 27 May 2013, the Federal Assembly established honorary citizenship and declared Urokah Doshevik, former Prince of Saint Edward and Zealand, an Honorary citizen of the Ashukov Federation. On 31 May, the Republic of Aetos joined the Federation. On 2 June 2013, Ashukovo entered into its first treaty with the Realm under Freyja. A treaty with the Union of Libereco soon followed on June 11. On June 12, 2013, the Republic of Dorien became the Kasimovian Confederation. On 1 July, Rilgar Ompastre resigned as Prime Minister. President Kennedy called an extraordinary session of the Federal Assembly together, where Kennedy appointed a new Prime Minister on the advice of the Assembly. Edward Jacobs was appointed new Prime Minister. Jacobs soon resigned from his office as Supreme Judge. The Jacobs Cabinet was soon appointed. On 12 July, the Republic of Dradelia dissolved and was replaced by the Republic of Akebar. On 28 August, the Republic of Cvetosadovo joined the Federation and the Republic of Akebar seceded, however on 3 November, the Ashukov government granted independence to the people of Cvetosadovo, per their request. The Ashukov Federal Territory of Rostov ceded into Ashukovo on November 3rd. Politics and government The Ashukov Federation is governed as a democratic republic. The system for governing the Federation is outlined in the Constitution of the Ashukov Federation. The President is the head of state, and appoints most federal officials. The Prime Minister, appointed by the President, is the head of government. Both the President and Prime Minister serve for a term of four months. The Council of Ministers is the executive body of the Federation, and its members are appointed by the President on the advice of the Prime Minister, who leads the Council. The judiciary, the Supreme Court, consists of the Supreme Judge of the Federation and two lesser judges. The Constitution states that "the Supreme Court shall be responsible for interpreting the Constitution and for handling lawsuits and criminal charges". The legislature is known as the Federal Assembly. The Federal Assembly is a unicameral body, its sole house being the House of Territories. The House of Territories is elected every four months by the regional legislatures. Each autonomous State of the Federation is allocated two seats in the house, these seats typically going to the head of state and head of government of each State. The Prime Minister is the speaker of the House of Territories. Members of Government File:Macklemore.jpg| '''Edward Jacobs: President File:Joey Barton.jpg| Joseph Kennedy: Prime Minister Minister of Culture Minister for Foreign Affairs File:Usian Bolt.jpg| Richard Cunningham: Deputy Prime Minister File:Borat.png| Sebastian Schriber: Minister of Defense File:The_Hope.png| Jacob Huff: Minister of Home Affairs File:Osama Bin Laden.jpg| Hasan Çakar: Minister of Sports and Recreation File:Obamacare.jpg| Izzy Hoare: Minister for Arts File:Kim Jong Il.jpg| J.J. Hakimoto: Chairman of the Ashukov Central Bank Political parties Foreign relations The Constitution of the Ashukov Federation outlines the policy on international relations of the Federation. The following nations are ones the Federation has relations with or recognizes: Recognised; no relations * All member states of the United Nations Full diplomatic relations * Empire of Adammia * Theodorist Regional Dominion of Burnham and its Land * Daikoku Federation * Realm under Freyja * Kingdom of Juclandia * Union of Libereco * Lycene Freehold * Juju Kingdom of Monovia * Tsardom of Nolland * Free State of Renasia * Republic of Tiana * Kingdom of Wyvern Informal relations * Empire of Austenasia * Commonwealth of Hobartstown and Victoria Economy No centralized federal economy exists in Ashukovo, and as such, economic systems vary greatly across the regions. The national currency of Ashukovo is the Denar. Demographics According to the May 2013 Census, Ashukovo had a population of 39. The racial composition of the state was 97% White (including multiracial whites) and 3% Black. Ashukovo can be regarded as a predominantly Christian nation, with 61.5% of respondents listing themselves as Christian. The study shows that 33% of them are Protestant; 25.5% Orthodox; 4% Anglican; 37.5% other (including Catholic, Pentecostal, Anglican and Non-Denominational). Among the religious minorities are Agnostic (13%), atheist (13%), other (7.5%). 5% either stated their uncertainty or refused to answer. The study also shows that 77% of Ashukovs speak English natively, 7.7% are Serbian speakers, and 5% claim Afrikaans as their mother tongue. 10.4% speak other languages, which include Russian, Georgian, Turkish and Finnish. States and Federal departments Ashukovo is a federation of numerous States, also called republics, who are guaranteed numerous rights outlined in the Constitution. Culture Ashukov culture is considered a branch of the Slavic cultures of Europe. The Ashukov language is currently being developed by the Committee for the Construction of the Ashukov Language, which is a subdivision of the Ministry of Culture. Aetos is entitled to "special cultural status" within the Federation, which gives some cultural privileges. Sports Ashukovo has a varied sports culture. American football, basketball, football and ice hockey remain popular. Chess being one of the most commonly played sports in Ashukovo, the Ashukov national chess team competes in various tournaments and events. Media Ashukovo has two major newspapers, the "Ašukovski Vesti – Ашуковски Вести" and the "Mirolian Times". External Links Official government website Ašukovski Vesti – Ашуковски Вести Mirolian Times Category:European_micronations Category:Republics Category:North_American_micronations Category:Amager Category:Federal_republics Category:Federations Category:African micronations Category:American micronations Category:Secular micronations